


【第五人格/all社】room no.9 第四章

by dpsbiubiubiu



Category: all社, 第五人格
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dpsbiubiubiu/pseuds/dpsbiubiubiu





	【第五人格/all社】room no.9 第四章

威廉早就在一边跃跃欲试了。年轻人面对自己喜欢的人时感情是藏不住的，这位大男孩满足地抱住克利切，像只大狗一样在克利切脸上拱来拱去。

克利切本来紧张的心情被威廉这么一打扰只剩下了满心的无奈，他推开威廉的头，缓缓伸手解开了自己的裤子。

昨天被剃光的下体依然光滑一片，可他的心底奇异的没有了耻辱的念头，只是带着满满的羞涩褪下了内裤。

衬衫的下摆勉强遮了一半私处，透过衬衫能稍微看出这个成熟男人的下体干净得宛如幼女，没有毛发遮掩的性器官软绵绵的垂着，随着克利切的过度羞耻而颤颤巍巍，让三个人看得眼睛都直了。

艾玛是他们中间第一个和克利切亲密接触过的人，他定了定神，拿着灌肠液凑了上来。

“皮尔森先生，请您趴下来吧，这样方便一点。”

克利切咬着嘴唇趴到矮榻上，矮榻的高度正好能让他不怎么受累的高高翘起屁股，这个认知让他脸上红成一片，赶紧把脸埋进自己的胳膊里。

因为长期的营养不良导致克利切的身体哪哪儿都很瘦削，唯独屁股上有点肉，紧致的蜜色臀瓣看上去手感非常好，艾玛清了清干涩的喉咙，打开了软管外的包装，接在了灌肠液的袋子上。

心爱的人脱光下身的衣物乖乖的趴在自己面前等着被灌肠，威廉还不到20年的短短人生里哪见过这么淫秽色情的场面，他觉得自己几乎一秒钟就已经硬到发痛。

莱利瞥了眼这个毛头小子，自顾自的上前扶住了克利切的臀瓣，轻轻掰开，露出藏在中间一张一合的穴口来。

艾玛挤出一点灌肠液作为润滑，涂得克利切穴口周围一片滑腻，才小心翼翼的把软管轻轻戳了进去。

“呜……”从未被人造访过的地方艰难地吃下小指粗的软管，蠕动着的肠肉想要将异物往外推，可却被强制着继续深入。诡异的撑开感让克利切浑身发麻，只能强忍着感受着软管一点点撑开自己身体的深处。

“差不多了。”莱利轻轻挤压着灌肠液，看着透明的液体一点点被克利切的后穴吞了进去。

“咿！好、好凉……”克利切仰起头轻喘着，扭动了下屁股，似乎想要躲避，含着的软管被他的动作带着晃动了一下，整个场面淫荡而艳丽。

克利切呜咽着忍受住灌肠液一点点撑开自己的肠道，微微粘稠的液体里不知道带有什么物质，刺激着他的肠道带来一股想要排泄的欲望，他只能咬着嘴唇死死的忍住，过度的刺激让他出了一身薄汗，浑身细细的颤抖着。

“好涨…不、不行了呜！”他感觉肠道被撑得有点难受，可源源不断的液体还在往他的身体里涌入，肠子要被撑坏了的恐惧感让他手一软倒在了床榻上，急促地喘息着捂住自己已经微微凸起的小腹，艰难的回头看向莱利和艾玛。

“放、放过克利切……”他颤抖着嘴唇求饶，澄澈的蓝眼睛里流露出满满的恳求，右眼眶通红一片，看起来快要哭了。

“再忍一下，还有一半。”艾玛怜惜地顺着克利切后背的曲线摸了一下，凑上去在他的后颈上一下一下的轻啄着安抚他。

威廉也急切的凑上前，涨红着脸在克利切的唇上咬了一下。

“皮尔森先生……”他不找要领的胡乱舔咬着克利切的唇，火烫的唇舌带着浓浓的情欲和压迫，克利切轻颤着张开嘴迎接着年轻的运动员的吻。

两人的拥吻转移了一下克利切的注意力，莱利趁机加快了一点挤压灌肠液的速度，大部分的液体已经被克利切紧窄的小穴艰难的吞了进去。

“呜……不、不要了…要坏、坏掉了！”克利切慌乱地摇着头躲开威廉的亲吻，声音都带上了哭腔，颤抖着想要往前爬。

后穴过量的液体撑得他开始绞痛，但疼痛之余却带了些诡异的饱胀和酥麻感。从未有过的感受让克利切无法承受，他几近崩溃的想要躲开带给他痛苦的东西。

大颗大颗的冷汗沾湿了衬衫，贴在泛红的身上透出点肉色，半遮半掩的衬衫被克利切在床上的扭动弄得更加凌乱，潮红的脸上带着的痛苦表情简直像是被人玩坏了一般，艳丽到无法直视。

莱利皱着眉，即使心疼克利切，他也只能强迫自己狠下心，把最后的液体灌入克利切的体内。

“呜——”大量的液体撑得克利切的小腹鼓了起来，再轻微的动作都能让他感受到液体在体内晃动，他只能僵直着趴在床上不敢动，冷汗濡湿了他的头发，眼中的雾气终于汇聚成了液体不停的顺着眼眶滑落。

“夹紧。”莱利拍拍克利切绷紧的屁股，缓缓抽出软管，趁着液体涌出前的一瞬间眼疾手快的拿起桌上的肛塞堵住克利切近乎痉挛的小穴。

肛塞只有两只粗，一个指节长，然而克利切已经满涨到极致的后穴已经接受不了更多的外来物了，莱利强制塞进来的肛塞逼得克利切哽咽出声，连呼吸都快破碎了。

他瘫在床榻上不住喘着气，手颤抖着捧住自己鼓胀起来的腹部，布满汗水和泪水的脸上几乎失神。

“任务……还没完成。”莱利看着已经几近崩溃的克利切，有些心疼。可是任务不得不做，他拨开克利切脸上汗湿的发丝，轻轻拍了拍他的脸。

克利切浑身都湿透了，他好不容易缓了口气，艰难地撑起自己，可虚软的手臂让他还没离开床几公分就差点又跌落下去，好在威廉眼疾手快的架住了他，把他慢慢扶起来。

肠道里的液体随着动作的变动而不停的摇晃着，几乎快要挤进胃里的恐惧感和呕吐感让他小声的抽泣着，跪在地上的腿不停颤抖着。他连坐下都不敢，生怕肛塞挤压进已经不堪重负的肠道内带来更剧烈的痛苦。

克利切捏紧床单的手指指节泛白，他缓过改变动作带来的这一下剧烈的刺激感，伸出轻颤的手无力地勾住离他最近的威廉的裤子，红着眼眶咬着嘴唇看向他。

威廉的脸刷得红了，他手忙脚乱地三两下连带着内裤一起扒下自己的裤子，已经勃起的性器散发着高热的气息弹了出来。年轻的小伙子本就不堪诱惑，尤其是现在的克利切简直比他在学校中遇见过的最妖娆的拉拉队队长还要骚上三分。

他有些绝望的担心自己被克利切吸上一口就会射出来。

克利切不给他做心理活动的机会，轻轻握住那根粗壮的性器。肉棒在克利切手中弹了一下，又涨大了几分。

克利切抬眼悄悄看了下威廉红着脸眼睛亮晶晶的期待的样子，心底软了一下，连带着做这种事都似乎没有那么膈应了。他垂下眼小心翼翼的含住威廉的龟头。

威廉的性器跟他的体格一样，又粗又长，克利切把嘴巴张到最大也最多只能含进去一半。他一手捂着仿佛怀胎五月般的小腹，一手握着威廉的肉棒一下下舔着，不时生涩的把偌大的龟头含进口中吸吮。他丝毫不懂口交的技巧，只能小心不让自己的牙齿磕到他。

年轻人本就受不了刺激，威廉看着这一幕连眼睛都红了。湿热的口腔包裹着自己的肉棒，强烈的快感让他强忍着不让自己掐住克利切的脸颊冲进口腔最深处，他满脑子都被喜悦和舒爽占据了，却只敢僵直着身体任由克利切像吸吮一个棒冰一样舔着他的阴茎。

房间里的空气都开始粘稠了起来。

莱利和艾玛两人站在一边看着眼前色情又淫秽的一幕，也有些蠢蠢欲动。

克利切艰难的吞吐着威廉的肉棒，感觉他似乎有射精的征兆，便更加努力的吸吮着顶端的小口，为了逼他快点达到高潮甚至无师自通的用舌尖轻轻刺戳着顶端的小口。

威廉本就处在高潮的边缘，被克利切这急切的动作刺激到闷哼一声射进了他的嘴里。

他慌忙抽出微微疲软的肉棒，赶紧拿出纸巾递给克利切，看着克利切伸手捂住嘴皱眉吐出腥涩的精液，未来得及擦去的乳白液体沾染在唇角和稀疏的胡茬上，过于性感而色情。

艾玛也忍不住了，解开有些发紧的牛仔裤，托起克利切的下巴。

克利切看着艾玛带着询问和急切的澄澈绿瞳，一言不发的张开了微肿的嘴唇。

这个温顺的姿态让艾玛一瞬间硬到发痛，他掏出自己火烫的阴茎，缓缓送进了克利切的嘴里。

克利切缩紧口腔，讨好的用软舌舔过艾玛的柱身。艾玛看上去纤细清秀，可胯下之物也不遑多让，撑得克利切有些不舒服。他的肠道里本就不停的在翻江倒海，嘴里又被撑得难受，即使是心爱的人也无法缓解他的焦虑，他只能不着要领的拼命舔弄嘴里的东西。

艾玛不舍得过多的欺负他，但单靠克利切的舔弄不足以让自己射出来，他只能带着歉意的捏住克利切的下巴，摆动起腰在克利切口中捣弄着。

他注意着不顶到太过深入让克利切不舒服的地方，浅浅的在克利切口腔中快速抽插着，只想快点让自己射出来让克利切尽快脱离这种境地。

过度的视觉刺激和被爱人吸吮的快感逼得艾玛很快就射了出来。然而他爆发前被克利切含得太深了一些，还没反应过来就射进了克利切口腔深处。

“呜咳咳咳！！！”克利切只感觉浓稠的液体气势汹汹的冲进了自己的食道和气嗓，呛得他刚止住没多久的眼泪又开始泛滥，更糟糕的是每咳一下都会带动腹部的紧缩，挤压到肠道内的液体带来的剧烈痛苦让他浑身都开始战栗，他捂住小腹倒在地上，冷汗布满全身。

唾液和着精水从唇角淌下，在地板上积了一小堆，光洁的地板上沾满了各种液体，莱利却丝毫不介意的扶起克利切软成一滩的身体，让他靠在自己怀里。

“还能承受得住么？”莱利吻了下克利切的额头，耐心的等着克利切缓过神来，才解开自己的西装裤，放出忍耐已久的阳具。

克利切有气无力的点了下头，莱利小心的抱起他放到矮榻上，让他侧躺着不再刺激到脆弱的肠道，然后跪在他头侧，看着克利切伸出软舌一下下猫似的舔弄着自己的肉棒，然后一点点吞进嘴里。

克利切希望他能像其他两个人一样快点射出来，可是他舔弄到嘴巴都酸了，莱利也没有射精的迹象，这让他有些焦虑。

莱利推了下眼镜。作为一个事业有成的成熟男性，他在进庄园之前就有不少的情人，这当然让他不会像个毛头小子一样被爱人轻易的舔射。

可是克利切已经被肠道里的液体折磨得快不行了，他艰难维持的神智被莱利的过于的持久打散，他委屈得不行，而面前这个高贵的上等人却衣着完善只解开了裤子，高高在上的看着自己的丑态。

“呜…你快、快射啊……”他黏黏糊糊的舔着莱利的肉棒边说着，眼圈都委屈得红了，澄澈的蓝眼睛满是委屈和控诉，还带着隐忍的痛苦。莱利感觉自己的神智也几乎要被诱惑到飞了出去，只能勉强控制住自己。

“口腔收紧一点，舌头动起来。”莱利摸着克利切凌乱的发丝低声指挥他。克利切压在喉咙深处的呜咽声刺激着莱利的神智，他温顺服从的姿态带来的身心双重的快感让莱利的呼吸也沉重了起来。

克利切越发焦急，近乎哽咽着拼命吸吮莱利火烫的肉棒，过激的动作让他的牙齿不小心轻轻磕到了莱利的柱身，那一瞬间炸开的快感让莱利只来得及勉强抽出自己的肉棒，白浊喷射而出沾染了克利切一脸，粘稠的液体甚至挂在了他的睫毛上，随着眨眼的动作缓缓往下流。

这一切真的是太过淫靡了。艾玛和威廉几乎同时硬了起来。可是他们也知道克利切已经到了极限了，威廉尴尬的清清嗓子，看着莱利抿着唇脸上带着薄红给克利切擦拭干净了脸。

客厅响起熟悉的叮咚声，威廉示意了一下其他两个人，便轻轻抱起克利切。克利切捂着鼓胀的小腹，呜咽着把脸埋进威廉的怀里，任由这个高大的男孩把自己带去盥洗室。

他红着脸把威廉赶走，艰难的把自己挪上马桶，手哆嗦着探到身后拽出折磨他许久的肛塞，体内已经被他捂到温热的液体争先恐后的喷了出来，排泄的快感和舒畅感让克利切轻声哼了出来，水流不停的冲刷过敏感的内壁和穴口让克利切惊悚的发现自己居然为此而硬了。他羞耻的捂住脸，任由水声回荡在空旷的盥洗室内。

 

TBC

明日预告：

任务A：指定人在任意人员身上烙印一个面积至少50cm2的标志

任务B：任意人员使用相关工具为指定人穿ru//环


End file.
